


酒醉

by portgasdacelingyang



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portgasdacelingyang/pseuds/portgasdacelingyang





	酒醉

金宰铉回到宿舍已经很晚了。他揉着太阳穴劳累地走上二楼，刚路过车勋的房间，门突然打开，一股浓重的酒味直扑他的鼻子。  
怎么喝了这么多。金宰铉接住少见的喝得醉醺醺歪歪斜斜向他走来的车勋。车勋软绵绵地任他抱着，双臂环住金宰铉的脖子，一下一下胡乱地亲他的脸。  
光亲还不够。金宰铉脸颊软，肉多得可以圈出小团子。车勋一口咬住，吮吸地想往外拉。金宰铉被弄得有点疼了，不悦地制止了车勋的行径。车勋也不高兴了，推了一下金宰铉，把他抵在走道的墙上，按住他的头开始攻略他的嘴。  
只是车勋喝得太多了，站都站不太稳。金宰铉和他唇舌交互的同时，还得顾着扶住他。车勋亲得快喘不上气的时候才满足地松开了金宰铉，两个人的唾液混在一起拉出长长的丝又断开。  
“我想要。”车勋的脑袋搁在金宰铉的肩膀上，对他的耳朵轻轻吹气，带着酒气的声音软软濡濡地撒娇。  
“我现在很累了……”金宰铉只想快点回去睡觉。车勋怒了，双手“啪”地拍在金宰铉脸两边墙上，给他来了个双手壁咚。只是车勋站不稳还要靠金宰铉搂住，一点压迫感都没有。这动静在深夜里有点大了，金宰铉看着车勋近在咫尺泛着红散着酒气的脸，无奈地把他抱紧往他房间里拖。  
喝醉酒的都是祖宗。一进屋车勋就把金宰铉扑倒在床上，又开始在他脸上胡乱地亲。金宰铉被车勋亲得没脾气了，只抬手顺他的毛：“我们勋尼今天怎么啦？”  
车勋不动了，把头埋在金宰铉肩上，半天才闷闷地说了一句：“什么都不顺利。”  
“编曲也不顺利，作词也不顺利，和吉他亲故相处得也不顺利，讨论会也不顺利，路上一只猫咪都没碰到。”  
“还做了噩梦，怎么也醒不过来怎么也逃不出去，一层一层地往下坠，只有无力的失重感。”  
“动也不想动，吃也不想吃，连呼吸都好累。”  
车勋抬起头，因为酒精迷乱的眼睛努力钉在金宰铉脸上，隐隐约约还含着一层雾气：“你还不在我身边。”  
金宰铉张着嘴想讲点什么，只瞧见车勋委屈巴巴地瞪他：“你对谁都笑，就是不对我笑。对谁都好，就是不对我好。你还就凶我一个人，你干嘛凶我啊。你还不陪我，你还到处跑，你还已读不回我消息。”  
车勋越讲越不讲理了，金宰铉除了把他抱得更紧没别的办法。他知道车勋是不安感又爆发了。车勋的心思太细腻了，平时什么都不讲但什么都留心，累积多了就是精神压力。他们交往这么多年，车勋还是要时不时确认他们之间的关系。自己最近的确是公司安排的单独行程太多了，还有各种各样的事要做，和他一起的时间大多也只剩共同工作。  
金宰铉心里开始有点愧疚，自己确是依仗着他们之间稳固的关系，忙破头的时候就把优先顺序后挪了，疏忽了车勋，忘记了车勋是多么需要安全感支撑的一个人。  
车勋也看出金宰铉内疚了，在他脖子处啃咬几下，注意不留下痕迹，又说了一遍：“我想要。”语气还是在撒娇，但不容反对。  
金宰铉妥协了，任由车勋扯开他的衣服。直到车勋的嘴在他小腹梭巡，金宰铉才反应过来，车勋这次是想上他。他的身体一下僵硬起来，疼痛的记忆涌上心头。两个人肌肤相贴着，哪里感受不到彼此的变化。车勋哼了一声，说怎么了，我还不能干你了嘛。  
金宰铉怕疼，车勋懒得动，所以大多数时候都是金宰铉在上面。他们交往初期他也做过几次下位，除了疼他根本回忆不起其他事。金宰铉看出车勋这次是真的气了，铁了心要给他留点教训，内心挣扎几番还是乖乖躺平认命了。  
车勋从床头掏出润滑油，挤在手上往金宰铉小穴里探。小穴多年无人探访，金宰铉又紧张，车勋吻了他好久也没让他放松下来，嘲笑他说现在不配合一会疼的是你。金宰铉这才强迫自己放松肌肉放松身心。  
车勋把三根手指拔出来，换上自己勃起的分身，在入口磨磨蹭蹭，就是不进去。金宰铉绷着神经等着他等得都气了，说你到底搞不搞。车勋这会跟没醉似的，似笑非笑地盯他，抓过金宰铉的手握住自己的分身：“这么着急就自己请我进去。”  
金宰铉气结，也不想和喝醉了的恶魔辩论，就想快点搞完早点睡觉，握着车勋的分身，对准自己的小穴，一点一点没进去。刚开始比较顺利，往深了慢慢变疼，金宰铉动作缓了下来，甚至停滞了不想动。被握住的人也有点焦躁了，顶了一下。金宰铉痛得脚趾蜷缩，手撑着往后逃完全不想搞了。  
车勋哪肯放过他，抓住他的腰重重地往下一拉，分身一下没到根处，顶到后庭人迹罕至的深处。金宰铉疼得整个人弓起来，挂到车勋身上。车勋喝醉了本来就重心不稳，一时没撑住，两人双双倒在床上。  
金宰铉大口大口地喘气，想把脑里满满的疼痛感驱逐出去。车勋轻柔地吻掉他生理性的泪水，抚摸着他的背，有耐心地等他适应，就像金宰铉以前对他的那样。  
车勋慢慢动起来，虽然很久没来过，但还是很快就找到金宰铉的敏感点，一下一下地摩擦着腺体。刚开始他的动作还很温柔，观察着金宰铉的表情，不希望他太难受。金宰铉露出明显感到快感的神色后，车勋才猛烈地冲击起来，带着他平时少有的粗暴，每一下都要操到最深处。  
金宰铉口中只剩下咿咿啊啊破碎不成句的单音节语气词，其他感官悉数被剥夺，他什么也看不到，什么也听不到，唯有后庭充盈复空虚、空虚复充盈的快感。眩晕感，失重感，他仿佛漂浮在云端，时而又跌进地狱，与仙同乐，与鬼共欢。  
他的前端也叫嚣着想要被关注，还没等他伸手，一只长着厚茧的炙热的手比他更快地握住，坏心眼地用手上粗糙的部分摩擦他的敏感带。金宰铉快疯了，还没来得及表示不满，坏孩子就主动过来堵住他的嘴赔礼道歉了，只是积极认错死活不改。  
他的上面下面前面后面都车勋占据，快感攀到了最高潮，终是顶不住了，缴械投降。他的分身几下抽搐，白色的浊液射到自己的小腹上。他的后面感觉也快被车勋弄坏了，车勋抱着他猛冲了几下，拔出来，爬到他头边，示意他张开着嘴。  
金宰铉震惊了，他们可从没玩过这么刺激的游戏。车勋瞪着他的大眼睛，脸上不知是喝醉的潮红还是情欲的潮红，委屈巴巴地看他，好像是他不让车勋释放似的。  
行吧，喝醉了不起。金宰铉破罐子破摔，不仅张开嘴，还服务到位地把舌头伸出来，托着车勋的分身含进嘴里。车勋满意地点点头，套弄几下，腥涩的液体冲进金宰铉口中。  
“喝下去嘛~”车勋又开始用撒娇的语气讲着恶魔的话，按住金宰铉的嘴不让他张开。  
都到这一步了还有什么不能做的。金宰铉已经完全贤者模式，把口中的液体尽数咽下。车勋另一只手搁在他喉咙上，感受他吞咽动作的上下起伏，终于心满意足抱住他男朋友，没忍住又亲了金宰铉一口。  
“你老公今天厉害吗？”车勋问他。  
金宰铉无语，什么傻屌直男问题，可以确定是真醉不是装醉了。他回味了一下的确比以前好很多，至少有让他爽到，于是点点头，接着一挑眉：“你在哪里练的技术？”  
“没吃过猪肉，还没和猪搏斗过吗？”车勋笑起来，捧住金宰铉的脸又亲了几下。金宰铉听出车勋在内涵他，刚想骂他，就听着车勋酒劲上头了似地说：“接下来三天，无论你在哪里，在工作也好、在合奏也好、在直播也好，无论你想冲谁笑对谁好，你下面时时刻刻都残留着含住我的感觉。因为勋尼今天可努力了。”  
“你不陪我的话，那我来陪你。”  
“你绝对甩不掉我的。”  
车勋说得越来越小声，眼睛快闭上了。金宰铉又好气又好笑地抱紧他，说那你可真是费心了，你给我等着。  
车勋望着金宰铉的眼睛一点一点慢慢阖上，小声地嘟囔了一句话，窝在金宰铉的臂膀里坠入梦乡。  
“金宰铉，别再让我等了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
